Social media has become increasingly popular as it expedites conversation relative to traditional media and permits users to instantly obtain and share information. As a result, many types of social media outlets exist that provide large sources of social media information. Examples of social media outlets include, but are not limited to, social sharing sites, social networks, blogs, microblogs, Internet forums, newsfeeds, wikis, podcasts, and any other platforms through which individuals, organizations, and/or communities create, organize, and/or share content. A social network, for example, is typically provided through an online site, service, or platform that focuses on facilitating the building of social structures, networks, or relations among individuals or organizations who may share interests, activities, backgrounds, or real-life connections, for example.
In many social networking sites, each user (such as an individual or organization) is represented by a profile and is connected to other users by specific types of social interdependency. For example, categories can be used to connect the user with relatives, friends, classmates, co-workers, etc. Through the social networking site, the user can share information (for example, by posting a message, uploading a picture or video, linking to another source of information, etc.) about their ideas, opinions, events, interests, and/or current activities.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.